


Snow that slowly covers us

by ca_te



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Blaine likes to wake up before everyone else and sneak out, when the world still is grey and white, when he can be alone and simply listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow that slowly covers us

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a small HP! 'verse, along with "Love is a place"

Snow falls slowly and Blaine sticks his tongue out to taste it, as he used to do when he was a child.

 

Back then his father played with him, back then he still used to feel loved and cared for. But then he grew up, discovering what it meant to be attracted to someone, discovering that he wanted nothing more than to feel right because of who he was. He didn’t find any of it at home, not in his father’s cold gaze, nor in his mother’s silences.

 

Sighing he closes his eyes, focusing on the sensation of the snowflakes caressing his eyelids. Around him there’s only silence; it’s Sunday morning and it’s still very early. Sometimes Blaine likes to wake up before everyone else- except for the house-elves of course- and sneak out, when the world still is grey and white, when he can be alone and simply listen.

 

His feet seem to move on their own accord and he finds himself standing in front of the greenhouse. It’s here that he said Kurt that he loved him for the first time.

 

He had spent the two hours of lesson that Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff forth year had together watching the way Kurt’s hands moved around the orchids, how beautiful he looked when he bit his lower lip in concentration. At the end of the class he had waited for all the other students to leave headed towards the castle before pulling Kurt closer and kissing him. His lips tasted of the strawberry lipstick that he used when winter came. Standing there, with his boyfriend’s arms around his waist, Blaine felt like he was bursting with happiness and the words slipped past his lips. He never regretted it, how could he when the answer he got was Kurt’s blinding smile and a whispered “I love you too”?

 

Warmth envelops him as soon as he pushes the glass doors opened, reaching deep, caressing his bones. It makes him think about the nights when Kurt can’t sleep and crawls in his bed; the curtains tightly closed around them, Blaine holds him close and falls asleep feeling warm and content.

 

Walking along the tables and the rows of vases, he lets his fingers trail along the leaves, fresh and soft against his skin. He knows that maybe it is silly but when he imagines the house where he and Kurt may live together in the future he always thinks that it will be full of plants and flowers, because he has seen the calmness that fills his boyfriend’s eyes when he takes care of them.

 

Even after a year together, Blaine is taken aback by how deeply Kurt has crawled under his skin. It wasn’t something he had expected at the beginning, not only because they started off like friends, but also because he had never let anyone come so close to his heart before. Since he was a kid, he had always tried to stand on his own, because he had seen how even people who were supposed to always be by your side could turn their backs to you.

 

He had never fallen in love before and sometimes it’s almost scary to realize how Kurt’s simple presence can ignite something inside of him, sending sparks running along his veins until all he can think about his holding his hand, kissing him, loving him.

 

“I see that you’re up early as always, babe.”

 

Blaine spins around and his heart beats a bit faster as his gaze lands on Kurt’s hair still a bit ruffled by sleep ( the thought that he is the only one who gets to see him like this makes his throat tighten), on his quiet eyes and finally on his soft smile.

 

“Do I want to know how you knew I was here?”

 

Kurt’s laughs; it’s quiet and perfect under the glass ceiling of the greenhouse and for an instant Blaine prays whoever is up there that he could keep hearing it throughout his whole life.

 

“I always know where you are.”

 

It’s as if something his pulling at the front of his robes and Blaine doesn’t have any intention to resist. He walks up to Kurt, stopping when they are only few inches apart. The small white clouds of their breath mix together in the space between them.

 

“Good morning, babe.”

 

Kurt smiles and slides his arms around Blaine’s neck.

 

“Good morning to you.”

 

Kurt’s lips taste of warmth and home; Blaine sinks into the kiss, his hands resting on his boyfriend’s hips. Time seems to stop as their tongues dance together and something liquefies inside of Blaine.

 

When they finally break the kiss, Blaine has to blink, to readjust to reality. Kurt’s fingers are tracing slow patterns along the curve of his neck.

 

“And why are you up so early, babe?”

 

Kurt tilts his head to the side, in that way that makes Blaine think about a small bird.

 

“Because I love to watch the snow falling with you.”

 

He says it as if was the simplest and most natural thing in the world, and Blaine feels so deeply grateful that life has given him someone like Kurt.

He nods and takes his boyfriend’s hand, guiding him out of the greenhouse and into the white and silent world outside. He squeezes Kurt’s hand while snow dances around the both of them.

 

“Like this it feels as if there’s only you and me in the whole world.”

 

Kurt squeezes back, his cheeks redder because of the cold.

 

“It works like that for me, you know? You seem to erase all the rest, until there’s only you and you’re the only thing that matters.”

 

Blaine feels warm all over even though it keeps snowing. He tugs at Kurt’s hand, pulling him close and hugging him tight. He whispers “I love you” against Kurt’s scarf and he feels his boyfriend’s arms tighten around him.

 

Kurt’s soft “I love you too” twirls around them along with the snow.

 

And Blaine knows. He knows that he won’t ever let go of the boy in his arms, even if the world were to end, because it is in this small space covered in snow, with Kurt’s breath caressing his temple, that he feels cared for and loved as he has never felt before.


End file.
